All of This
by akabins
Summary: Bulma is new at West Academy, an elite boarding school where her boyfriend Yamcha attends. There she meets Vegeta: arrogant impossible, but finds an undeniable attraction to him. But there are secrets about both of them that they've never shared. B/V, etc
1. Chapter 1

All of This

Chapter One

_With all of this I know now  
Everything inside of my head  
It all just goes to show how  
Nothing I know changes me at all  
Again I waited for this to change instead  
To tear the world in two  
Another night with her  
But I'm always wanting you._

_She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting  
She's all I need  
She's all I dream  
She's all I'm always wanting you_

"_All of This"- Blink 182_

If there was one thing Vegeta Ouji was good at, it was being bad. Beginning his senior year at West Academy, he was a legend in the hallways. Attractive, intelligent, and a bad ass at heart, he oozed coolness. _And I'm not half bad at pleasing the ladies_ he thought to himself with a smirk.

Hopping over one of the many leather couches in the common room, he settled himself in beside his best friend 18, who proceeded to give him a well placed punch in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" he protested. She gave him a mock frown,

"Where were you last night? I was stuck on this awful date and I needed you to rescue me, you jerk!"

Vegeta pondered for a moment, trying to recall where he'd been, or more specifically, who he'd been with.

"Oh, come on Veggie. You can't be that much of a slut!" 18 teased.

"No, I really can't remember what I did last night. I was at home," he explained. The blonde-haired girl nodded sombrely. They rarely spoke of Vegeta's home life, especially when his dad was around. 18 wasn't entirely sure what his dad had done to make Vegeta hate him so much, and she wasn't about to pry again to get him to spill information. It always ended in them arguing about it, and she didn't feel like fighting on the first day of school.

"Well, at any rate, I'm going to make a new pledge this year to find a guy who's actually worth my time," she stated. Vegeta laughed at the heroic look on the girl's face. Every year was the same. The closet-romantic 18 would vow that she would find true love, but would never date a guy more than once, finding infinite flaws upon first impression.

"Well, maybe if you tried giving a guy another chance, you might find someone who you can at least get along with," he pointed out. 18 gave him a look of shock.

"Second-date? Never! I can't believe you would even suggest such a grotesque notion. You of all people, Vegeta!"

"Well you'll never find someone sitting here on your fat ass," he countered.

"At least I'll find someone eventually, not like Mr. High and mighty here waiting for a princess that'll never show up at this shitty school," she said vehemently. Vegeta gave her a menacing scowl. He hated when she let the notion into her head that he was waiting for some sort of true love. He didn't want love, or some bitchy girlfriend clamouring for his attention at all hours. He just wanted to finish school and get out of this city, away from his father. After that he would decide what to do with his life. He grumbled for a moment to himself, until 18 swore loudly,

"Shit! We're going to be late if we don't get a move on." Sure enough, the common room was nearly empty as students bustled towards their first classes of the year. He wasn't looking forward to it like the rest of them seemed to. Another year, learning math and science and English like idiots, and never being able to use those skills unless he became an astro-physicist or a poet. Begrudgingly he rose from his seat, following 18 as she trotted down the hall.

A pretty girl, 18 was almost like a female version of himself. She was smart when she needed to be, could party like a rock star but hated all of the pretentious bullshit their classmates were so obsessed with. Deep down she was a hopeless romantic, but to all the men she dated, she was cold and hard, like an android stuck with human emotions. Sometimes he felt alien himself, like he was supposed to enjoy all of the mindless drabble that filled the school's hallways.

Suddenly his thoughts whirled back to the present as he caught sight of a familiar girl with her uniform skirt rolled to show off her legs. She was standing beside her locker talking with her friends, rolling her light blue hair boredly with her finger.

"18, let's cut through this way," he said, grabbing 18's hand and pulling her down another hallway quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him.

"Vegeta, what the hell?" 18 questioned as he dragged her down the hall. Once he was confident she hadn't seen him, he slowed down and released his death grip on his friend's arm.

"Maron," he stated simply, a look of disgust creeping on his face, like he'd just smelled dog shit. Maron was a preppy, annoying girl he'd dated the year before, and subsequently broken up with when he'd grown bored with her mindless, vapid conversation. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of summer, but he really wasn't in the mood to be caught by her and have his ear talked off by her and her bitchy friends. It was bad enough he'd had to listen to her for a few months while they'd dated, but now he was pretty sure she was pissed off at him and would attempt to give him a piece of her mind. Not that she could spare it.

"Ugh. Stupid whore is going to make me late for class!" 18 growled, "Now that your pansy ass was too afraid to go near her we're going to have to take the long route."

"I'm not afraid to go near her," Vegeta replied in disdain as 18 set a frantic pace towards their classes.

"Then why couldn't we have just gone by her and ignored her?"

"Because you know there is no ignoring that voice. 'Oh my god Vegeta what the fuck is wrong with you, you nasty perv! I tried calling you every night for weeks and I cried myself to sleep thinking about you with other girls,'" he said, raising his voice to a high-pitched whine. 18 stifled a giggle at his impression.

"That's a good one, you know," she said.

Vegeta was about to reply when crashed into another student, his books flying all over the halls and his papers spilling onto the floors.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he screamed angrily, shocked to see the small body of a very pretty, blue haired girl in front of him. Unlike Maron's stringy hair, this girl's mane looked like polished sapphire, and her uniform clung to her curves in a most appealing way. He almost licked his lips at the sight of her, vowing to find out who this girl was. Then he saw another senior standing beside her, helping her gather her books. Yamcha, the school's biggest pussy. He and Yamcha had never gotten along. Vegeta found him weak and impressionable, and hardly worthy of speaking to. How in the world did he come to claim such a hot girl?

"Don't talk to her that way, asshole," he spat at Vegeta, clenching his fist as if readying himself for a fight.

"Careful there, Yammikins, wouldn't want to get yourself hurt now, would you? You know you're no match for me," Vegeta drawled, his lips forming his trademark smirk.

"Just leave it, Yamcha. This guy is just a fuck-head anyway," the girl muttered as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him away.

"Say that to my face, bitch!" Vegeta called after her. The girl merely lifted her middle finger in salute to him and sauntered off, leaving him enraged.

"Come on, Vegeta, cool off," 18's voice intruded his thoughts. He turned his gaze from the girl and hurriedly gathered his things.

"Who the fuck is that chick anyways? Who does she think she is?" he muttered, stuffing his papers into his book-bag to avoid dropping them again. 18 looked at him, surprised that he didn't know.

"That's Bulma Briefs. You know, heir to the Briefs Empire? Capsule Corp?" she said expectantly. Vegeta scowled even deeper. He should have known it would be someone of importance. Capsule Corp was a household name these days. Her father's company was higher ranking than even the Ouji Empire. With his luck she'd be going to all of the same parties as his family this year now that she was living in West City.

"When did she move here?" he questioned.

"I don't know, probably during the summer. Anyways, just stay away from her Vegeta. She seems like a nice girl." Vegeta almost choked,

"What? 18, you hate girls," he pointed out. The girl shrugged.

"I hate most girls, that's true, but maybe it's the year for a new start. It's not like you give the best advice out there, anyway," she stated.

"You're kidding me. You're going to be friends with _that_ girl?"

"You don't run my life, Ouji. I can make my own choices. And yeah, maybe I'll be friends with her. Does that bother you?" she asked, stopping in front of him and planting her hands on her hips for effect.

"No, do whatever the fuck you want, you're a big girl," he said, shrugging and continuing his march.

"And just what is that supposed to mean? You think I should lose weight?" she nearly screamed in his ear. He sighed and turned to face her.

"No, woman. You know what I meant so just shut up and let's get to class," he said boredly. She pouted for a moment before scurrying on behind him.

They entered the class just as the bell rang and Vegeta took the only seat available… right beside Bulma Briefs. He smirked slightly as she huffed angrily beside him. Yes, this was going to be an interesting year.

***A/N***

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Last Time:

_They entered the class just as the bell rang and Vegeta took the only seat available… right beside Bulma Briefs. He smirked slightly as she huffed angrily beside him. Yes, this was going to be an interesting year._

***

"What an asshole!" Bulma Briefs shouted as she left her first class at West Academy. She'd come to the prestigious boarding school to gain some valuable credits in Advanced Placement classes before she started applying to university, and already she was starting to hate it here. Not that the school was terrible, in fact she thought she might actually be able to learn something here unlike with her boring private tutor at home, but it was people like that Vegeta Ouji who made her want to go right back to her comfortable mansion where no one could bother her. Not only had he crashed into her, threatened to beat up her boyfriend, and called her a bitch, but then he'd sat beside her in AP French and muttered obscenities at her throughout the entire class.

"Calm down, B, he's just a jerk. He's always been that way, so don't take it to heart," her boyfriend Yamcha said as he walked her to her locker.

"Well tomorrow I am going to class early so I can pick a seat that's far away from him, and that's that," she said determinedly.

"That's my girl," Yamcha said, smiling, and grasped her hand sweetly with his. She returned his smile and was finally glad she'd decided to come to the school. Mainly she'd wanted to escape from home for a little while. Being the heiress of Capsule Corp, she wasn't allowed much freedom when she was at home. From her mother pampering her like she was her favourite puppy to her father prepping her to take over the company, she'd barely had any spare time to herself. Then Yamcha, her boyfriend and best friend since they were young, suggested she apply to the boarding school he attended during the year, she'd jumped at the chance. Thankfully her parents had agreed to it, if only for the excellent teachers and constant surveillance of the building exterior.

"What class do you have next?" she asked him as they neared their lockers. Yamcha pulled out the tattered paper that was his schedule and examined it.

"Umm, gym, and then lunch," he said, "what about you?"

"I have study hall right now because the AP chemistry was filled. Hopefully someone will drop out so I'll be able to pick it up. I guess I'll just go to my room and start putting all of my things away," she said. Yamcha nodded and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm really glad you're here with me this year," he whispered.

"Me too," she said, giving him a small smile. She kissed him quickly before letting him get to his next class, then ambled the hallways toward the dormitories. The school was pretty impressive, even by her standards. An enormous, sprawling building, the academy was built in an older castle, and was complete with bell towers and riding stables. On the east end were the dorms and a large common room with couches and a small coffee bar, then the hallways filled with classrooms, and finally the large cafeteria and gyms and dance studios. It was a school where you could take just about anything, and where the students had much relished freedom from their parents.

Expecting to find her dorm room filled with only her boxes of things that had been delivered that morning, she was shocked when she opened the door to find another girl standing in the living room, nailing a picture onto the wall. When she saw the door open she turned and smiled.

"Hello. You must be my roommate. My name is Chi Chi," she said. The girl was petite, with long ebony hair and dark eyes. Her voice was light and charming, and her clothes were gorgeous. Bulma thought she recognized a few designers in her wardrobe.

"Bulma," she said, offering her hand out to the girl.

"So you're the new girl. Well, I'm glad to meet you. I've been at this school for a few years now, so I can show you around sometime, if you'd like. I'm guessing you have a spare right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right, and that would be great. The tour, I mean," she replied awkwardly. She took a quick look around the room, discovering that there was a shared living room and bathroom, and then two separate doors leading to what she guessed were their bedrooms. As she'd thought, her things were stacked neatly in a corner.

"Well, I guess I'd better start unpacking," she said, rolling up her sleeves.

"Do you want some help?" the girl Chi Chi asked.

"Sure, that would be great, actually. If you don't mind," she added. Chi Chi happily nodded and together the two began opening up the boxes and placing the items away in the drawers and shelves that were provided.

"Wow. There really isn't that much room, is there? I wouldn't have brought so much stuff if I'd known," Bulma remarked.

"I know. I went through the same thing when I first came here. You find ways to live off little, or you just deal with a constant mess. I can't stand messes though, I'm a bit of a neat freak," Chi Chi said.

"Me too, most of the time," Bulma admitted, "so what are your classes like?"

"Mostly fashion and some business. I want to be a designer some day, so I'm taking as many sewing and design classes as I can," she answered.

"Do you make your own clothes, then?" Bulma asked. The girl nodded.

"Some of them are just knock-offs of other designers' clothing, but I like to create my own as well. I'm hoping to have a few pieces for my first line finished by the end of the year," she finished with a determined nod.

"That's really great," Bulma replied, "I wish I had some creative talent."

"What do you want to do?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm pretty much destined to become the next head inventor for Capsule Corp, so I've got my schedule loaded with AP classes, calculus, physics, the works," she replied, inadvertently letting out a sigh.

"You don't want to work for Capsule Corp?" Chi Chi inquired.

"It's not that," Bulma said, plopping down on her freshly made bed, "I just feel like I never got the chance to make up my mind for myself. I started inventing when I was five or six, and my dad jumped at the chance to make me his successor and keep the company in the family. That's why I came here, so I could have at least some time to be myself and make my own choices until I'm holed up in the laboratory for the next twenty years."

"Well, I think that's very noble of you, Bulma. Listen, me and my friends are going out tonight, do you want to come?" she asked. Bulma lit up into a smile.

"Of course I do, but isn't there a curfew?"

"Did I not tell you that my dad is the headmaster?" the girl said with a smile.

***

After second period, Vegeta decided that it was in his best interest to skip class for the rest of the day. Before the lunch bell rang, he nudged 18, who was seated beside him.

"Hey," he whispered. Their chemistry teacher was giving out their homework assignments at the front of the class. He hated homework on the first day of school, especially when it consisted of hours of boring equations. 18 turned to him and gave him an expectant look.

"What?" she hissed.

"Want to get out of here?" he drawled. She rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, 'Geta. On the first day?"

"Miss Hachi (Sure? That'll be her last name), Mr. Ouji, do you have something you wish to tell to the rest of the class?" the teacher prompted impatiently.

"No, sir," 18 answered, punching Vegeta in the side for getting her in trouble.

"I think you're losing your nerve," Vegeta prompted as the teacher went back to the chalkboard.

"You wish, Ouji," she replied, but he knew he'd gotten to her, "whatever. What did you have in mind, oh great one?"

"Maybe a little prank on the senior class?" he suggested, raising his eyebrows at her. She thought to herself for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright, but this better be good, and I had better not get detention because I have a date tonight and you know how I like to take my time getting ready," she said sternly.

"You mean you need that time to make yourself look remotely presentable," he teased.

"Shut up, you asshole!" she squealed, slapping him again. The amount of physical abuse he received from this girl was never-ending.

"Who's the lucky guy tonight?" he inquired. Pretty soon 18 would have dated the entire senior year and then some.

"Goku Son," she replied dreamily. Vegeta made a mock puking motion.

"As if! That loser?" he asked.

"You're just jealous, Veggie. You don't think anyone's good enough for me," she said, pouting.

"That's because no one is," he said quickly, receiving a blush from the girl. It was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said. He instantly regretted it, she would think he was going soft.

"You two! That's enough! One more word from either of your mouths and you can both stay here during lunch to write out some lines!" the teacher said sternly. The two both nodded and kept their mouths shut. Vegeta took out a piece of scrap paper and scribbled on it before sliding it over to 18's desk. It read:

_Meet me at the clock tower in one hour. Don't be late._

***

Chi Chi had invited Bulma to have lunch with her and her friends, but Bulma declined politely.

"Sorry, Chi, I promised my boyfriend I'd have lunch with him today, being the first day and all," she said apologetically.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Chi Chi asked. They were walking down the hallway from the dorms to the cafeteria.

"Yamcha Zedaki," she replied.

"Oh, okay. I think I know him, he plays football, right?"

"Yeah, and a few other sports. I've never seen him play before, but I guess this year I'll have plenty of opportunities," Bulma said. Surely enough, the boy in question surprised her by coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Oh! It's you, Yamcha," she said breathlessly. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go.

"Yamcha, this is my roommate Chi Chi. Chi, this is Yamcha," she said, introducing the two. Chi Chi smiled and shook Yamcha's hand quickly; even though they'd been in classes together before, they'd never spoken properly to each other.

"Chi invited me to go out with her tonight. Is it okay if Yamcha comes to?" she asked. Chi Chi nodded and smiled,

"Of course, the more the merrier!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, babe. I'd love to join you but I've got practice, remember? I can't compromise the team by going out. You go though, have fun and meet people," he said. Bulma pouted at him, disappointed he wouldn't join her.

"Alright then, I guess it'll just be me then. I'll see you later, Chi?"

"Sure thing. Meet me in the room after dinner and we'll get ready together. See you later, and nice meeting you, Yamcha," the girl said, and then wandered off down another hallway to meet her friends.

"Don't you love her?" Bulma asked her boyfriend. Yamcha laughed,

"Yeah, I guess so. I've kind of known her for years, so it's not really a big deal for me to meet her," he said, shrugging placidly.

Bulma was about to reply when two burly boys nearly tackled her boyfriend. One was tall with a shaved head and a tattoo on his forehead of a third eye, and the other was a bit shorter, with piercing blue eyes and longish, shaggy black hair.

"Yam-Man! We missed you buddy! How the hell was your summer?" Three-eye exclaimed. Yamcha embraced both of them in a "manly" hug and turned to face Bulma.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Bulma," he said proudly. Three-eye and Shaggy-hair both gave her the once over and nodded approvingly.

"Well done my man," Three-eye said, then turned to her, holding out his hand, "I'm Tien, I'm sure you've heard all about how great I am."

"Especially your modesty," she replied, shaking his hand vigorously.

"And I'm 17, the only one of us with an I.Q. beyond my shoe-size," the other one stated, shaking her hand as well.

"Great to meet both of you," Bulma said.

"Well, let's get to lunch before it gets cold. So listen guys, we need to work on some of our formations this year if we want to beat down East City High in the finals," Yamcha said, leading the group towards the cafeteria entrance.

"I know. They were a tough rival last year, especially that idiot captain Zarbon," Tien agreed.

And so it went, on and on throughout lunch the boys spoke of nothing but football and how much they hated their rivals. Bulma sat through lunch with a pleasant smile on her face, though inside she wished she would just drop dead. How could they talk so much about one thing? She felt like they were just saying the same meaningless sentences over and over again. She'd rather have a conversation about particle physics with an old man with fuzzy ears than sit through this. Was this what the rest of her year was going to consist of?

She caught sight of Chi Chi sitting with her friends at the other end of the cafeteria and silently wished she was with them, instead. With her was a beautiful blonde girl, a short boy with a shaved head, and another cute boy with crazy spiky hair, kind of like Vegeta's. She scowled when the thought of him came to her mind. She hoped she didn't have anymore classes with him, but from the sounds of things he was also in the advanced placement stream. If he wasn't for his cute ass she would clobber him.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_ She thought to herself.

***

"Attention Senior year! After the bell, please report immediately to the auditorium for a special meeting. That's Senior year, auditorium, meeting. Don't be late."

Vegeta smirked as the PA system rang throughout the school. If all went smoothly, this would be one of the best pranks he'd pulled yet.

***

Next Time: The prank, and hitting the town, Chi Chi style!

Thanks to my wonderful Reviewers! Hope you like this chapter! And remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Last Time:

"_Attention Senior year! After the bell, please report immediately to the auditorium for a special meeting. That's Senior year, auditorium, meeting. Don't be late."_

_Vegeta smirked as the PA system rang throughout the school. If all went smoothly, this would be one of the best pranks he'd pulled yet._

***

Bulma sighed as she and the rest of the senior class piled into the auditorium like hundreds of sardines. There was just enough room in the large space for everyone to have their own seats, though she spotted a few couples attempting to share seats passionately, only to be told by various teachers to start 'behaving.' She settled down beside Yamcha, and smiled when Chi Chi came up and sat in the seat beside her.

"How was your lunch?" she asked as she sat down, nodding at Yamcha and his friends. The people she'd been with at their lunch table followed her, filling up the rest of the aisle.

"Good," she answered. Chi Chi quickly introduced her friends.

"This is Launch," she said, gesturing to the blonde girl at the end who waved back at her.

"Krillin." The short guy with the shaved head gave her a warm smile. _Strange_, Bulma thought as she regarded him, he had weird dots on his forehead, kind of like Tien's strange tattoo.

"And this is Goku," she finished introducing as the spiky-haired boy sat down beside her.

"Hiya!" he said cheerfully.

Bulma waved and smiled at all of them, excited to get to know the group better that evening. She'd spent her lunch hour plotting out how she thought the night would turn out while she was blocking her Yamcha's conversation with his football buddies. She pictured Goku to be the dark, brooding sort smoking cigarettes in the corner, and Launch to be witty and deeply intelligent, while Krillin would be the party guy. Secretly in her daydreams Yamcha showed up just as she was being accosted by some thug and whisked her away to a romantic tower in the mist. Unfortunately the entire time he'd been stuffing his mouth with pizza pockets.

"So, you're coming out with us tonight?" Launch asked her. She nodded and the blonde girl squealed in excitement, "That's so great. I mean, it gets lonely with just me and Chi Chi sometimes and these two knuckle heads but having another girl around is going to be well, awesome and I think we're going to have such a good time!"

"Right," Bulma answered hesitantly, shocked by the girl's lack of breathing while talking. So much for her image of Launch being a deep sophisticate.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a blabbermouth. You get used to it," Chi Chi explained.

"How long have you guys all known each other?" Bulma asked.

"Goku just started school here last year, but Launch and Krill have been here since Freshman year, just like me," she explained. Making sure Yamcha wasn't paying attention, she leaned over to whisper in Chi Chi's ear.

"Honestly I'm so excited to go out tonight, because I won't have to listen to Yamcha talk about football anymore!"

"I know what you're talking about," Chi Chi agreed, "I used to date a lacrosse player and it was like he had a one track mind."

"All right, students, everyone quiet down, the assembly is about to start," said a teacher from the stage. The lights of the auditorium began to dim and the crowd slowly quieted down until all that could be heard were small murmurs from select groups. Bulma leaned back in her seat, prepared to listen to an hour of an incredibly boring speech.

Then her nose was permeated with a very unpleasant smell. At first she thought maybe it was a student who wasn't sure of the meaning of hygiene, but as she looked around the room, she noticed other students' noses crinkling in disgust. The smell became stronger as the seconds dragged by, and she resisted the urge to vomit.

"What is that?" she said aloud.

"You smell it too? Thank god, I thought it was just me," Chi Chi said beside her.

"That's fucking nasty," Yamcha agreed.

The room bustled with noise as people began noticing the smell. It was intolerable. Almost like… fish. The teachers on the stage were looking at each other expectantly, not quite sure of what to do, and then it happened. A student vomited. Then another student, and another. It was like one contagious vomit spreading throughout the auditorium. Thankfully, Bulma was able to keep her stomach in tact until a teacher burst in through the main doors.

"Someone put raw fish into the ventilation system. The entire school smells unbearably right now. Everyone else is heading out to the lawn, just like a fire drill," he said. The teachers all nodded with each other and made the announcement.

"Alright everyone, please line up in an orderly fashion and head out onto the lawn to await further instruction."

Grumbling, Bulma collected her purse and followed the line of students out through the halls and onto the lawn, where she stood awkwardly in between Yamcha and his friends and Chi Chi and hers. Noticing the parallels between the two groups and which one she wanted to choose, she stood silently and hoped she wouldn't have to stand out here for long.

***

On top of the clock tower looking out over the school, Vegeta and 18 waited for their prank to come into full motion. As suspected, the school now reeked like fish, and it would probably take them hours to clean it all up, so they'd sent the students out onto the front lawn until they'd come up with a game plan.

"Now for the piece de resistance!" he articulated with a menacing laugh. Like clockwork the students filed out onto the lawn, and as soon as everyone seemed settled in, 18 pressed a button on the remote control they'd stolen and all of the sprinklers on the lawn came on, completely drenching all of the students.

"This is beautiful," 18 declared, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye as she giggled at her classmates' expressions. The students all began to run away from the spraying water, girls squealing as their hair and makeup was ruined, and the teachers trying desperately to collect them, but it was a disaster.

Vegeta, on the other hand, could not enjoy the others' misfortune. Instead, his eyes caught sight of a certain Miss Briefs, her sapphire hair clinging to her neck and chest, and her white uniform shirt wet and see-through and hugging her curves ferociously. As he watched her walking away from the lawn, he suddenly pictured her in a room with him, strutting towards him, her breasts bouncing and her skirt extra short. _I Believe in Miracles_ began to play in the background as she reached him. She swung her dripping hair around in a circle and ran her hands down her body, then straddled his lap while he was sitting. Her hot breath tickled his ear as she began to kiss and lick his neck.

"You've been a bad, bad boy, Vegeta," she moaned.

"Vegeta!" a voice cut into his thoughts, causing him to shake his head, forcing the image out of his mind and he realized that he was still in the clock tower with 18.

"What the fuck is up with you right now? Are you not getting this?" she asked pointedly, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second," he said quickly, but something told him that his best friend could see right through him. She peered out the window and noticed Bulma scurrying away to the dorms with Yamcha and a few other students. She turned back to Vegeta and raised her eyebrows.

"Bulma, huh?" she mused.

"Bulma what?" he snapped at her, glaring at her, signalling that the interrogation was to end.

"It's pretty obvious you like what you saw out there. But tell me, did you come up with this prank just so you could see her dripping wet?" 18 continued.

"Shut up, 18. Like I would ever want Yamcha's sloppy seconds," he answered.

"Well, if you change your mind, she's the harpy's roommate, so she'll probably be going out tonight, and I am going with Goku after all, so I'm sure you could tag along," she told him, trying to keep a smile from her face.

"That is enough! No, I do not want to go out tonight with you and that band of obnoxious losers, and no, I do not think Bulma Briefs is remotely attractive," he spat out vehemently.

"Well the little 'Geta in your pants seems to disagree," 18 whispered as she walked by him and opened the trap door to the rest of the tower.

"Shut up, 18!" he said one more time, just to get the last word, but 18 had already disappeared down the stairs, most likely to go and scrub herself down for her big date that night. Grinding his teeth together, he fumbled through his backpack for a cigarette, lighting it quickly and popping open one of the windows. Not too many people knew about the loft in the clock tower, but it was where Vegeta came to get away from everyone else in the school. 18 knew about it, as well as a few other girls he'd brought up here, but other than that, it was his place to come and reflect.

Once he was sure that 18 would not come back, he hastily ripped off his uniform shirt, exposing his raw and scarred back. Throbbing, the scar on his back resembled a large and twisting snake and was red and swollen, a few patches bleeding here and there. He'd had it since he was a young boy, and it never seemed to heal properly. He knew it had something to do with his father, but his trips home were always a blur, and he could never quite remember what had gone on. His memories of his dad were also scattered. Pictures of his family when he was a child seemed innocent and happy, with the three of them smiling, but then his mother had died, and his father became distant and angry. Shortly afterward, the scar appeared followed by the memory loss. Things happened during those lapses in time; he'd come home with blood on his hands on more than one occasion, but his father didn't seem to have noticed him leaving.

His thoughts returned to Bulma Briefs once more. What had that daydream been? He mused that he just thought she was good looking. He could never be with her, partly because he thought she was a smarmy bitch, and partly because it would be too hazardous for her to get involved with him. No, he wouldn't go near Bulma, because if he did, her life could be in danger.

***

"I cannot believe that just happened!" Bulma exclaimed when she and Chi Chi reached their dorm room. Soaked to the bone, her hair was now a mess and her uniform needed to be washed. The teachers had sent them all back to their dorms once the sprinklers had come on- the only buildings in West Academy that didn't smell like fish. Shortly after the two girls had showered, an announcement came on stating that school would be cancelled for two days, and that they should work on their readings. Right.

"B? Come to my room for a minute, I have got the perfect outfit for you tonight!" Chi Chi called from her room. Bulma put down her hairbrush and entered the girl's room. She was surprised to find it covered in shelves and rods to hang clothes on. The girl's wardrobe was as big as any celebrity's! Chi Chi stood and looked at her for a moment, her mouth curled in concentration, and then she nodded, rummaging through her shelves and hangars and closets until she found what she was looking for, then threw it over Bulma's shoulder.

"Go try that on. We're doing dinner and then the bar and I would _kill_ for a chance for you to wear some of my clothes. I know they're going to look great on you!" the girl said, then pushed Bulma back to her room to try them on. Chi Chi was right, her clothes were fabulous, and so well made she couldn't tell that they weren't designer. Bulma was now wearing a deep purple baby-doll shirt that flared at the hips and short-shorts with knee-high black boots. Around her neck was tied a matching scarf and her hair was long and flowing. When Chi Chi saw her she clapped her hands ecstatically.

"Perfect! You really should model for me sometime!" she said. Bulma tried hard not to blush. She loved her outfit, and was excited about how the night would play out, although she wished Yamcha was going to be there to see her dressed up.

"You don't think it's too skanky?" she asked, referring to how exposed her legs were.

"With legs like that? No way," Chi Chi answered. She turned around and took out a bottle of liquor, then poured them each a shot.

"To senior year!" she cheered, handing Bulma her glass. Bulma nodded and touched glasses with the other girl, then downed her shot,

"Senior year"

Dinner was at a posh thai place where the menu consisted of numbers because no one could pronounce the names. The group had reserved a large table, and they all arrived together, walking in a large clump from the school. Bulma sat beside Chi Chi and a pretty blonde girl that had come with Goku, named 18. Beside Goku was Launch, looking like she was in a particularly sour mood, and across from her was Krillin and his date, a pretty girl with similar hair to Bulma's named Maron. Launch was loudly complaining about not being able to read from the menu, and the waiters looked scared to approach the table.

"Is she alright?" Bulma whispered to Chi Chi as the girl began swearing that Goku was invading her space.

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Chi Chi responded, "she's got a bit of a temper. It's like she sneezes and she's a whole other person. Usually she's pretty cheerful though."

The waiter came and collected their paper where they'd written their orders- Bulma had gotten a #76 with a beer- and they all settled into their respective conversations.

"How do you like the school so far, Bulma?" the girl 18 asked from beside her. Bulma noted that she'd seen this girl with Vegeta earlier when he'd crashed into her. She seemed nice, so she wondered why she was friends with such a jerk.

"I love it so far," she answered, "except for that stupid shit that happened during assembly. Can you believe someone would put fish in the vents?" she asked incredulously. The rest of the table nodded in agreement. 18's face blushed considerably.

"Yeah, that was definitely low," she replied sheepishly.

The food came, much to everyone's delight, and the conversation soon turned towards various school functions, namely the homecoming dance and the parties surrounding it.

"Well, I'm having a party at my parents' house. They're gone to Milan for a month, so they said I can do whatever I want with it," Launch stated.

"That sounds really awesome!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Launch's parties are always tops," Chi Chi agreed, but she seemed a little off, not her usual cheerful self. Bulma made a note to talk to her about it later. The dinner table was a bit awkward because of the two dates taking place. Krillin and Maron had been seeing each other since the summer, but the two were constantly snipping at each other, Maron calling Krillin an idiot and Krillin calling her a slut. At the other end of the spectrum were Goku and the girl 18, who'd barely spoken all night. Bulma guessed this was mostly because when Goku wasn't stuffing his face like an animal, he was talking to Chi Chi, leaving Bulma and 18 stuck in the middle.

"Excuse me, I've got to head to the ladies' room," 18 said, pushing her way from the table. Bulma decided to follow her and freshen up her makeup before heading out to the club. When she reached the bathroom, she saw that the blonde girl was standing in front of the mirror, blotting tears from her eyes, her other hand frantically texting on her cell phone.

"18 are you alright?" she asked. When she noticed her, the girl jumped.

"Oh, it's just you Bulma. I'm fine, really," she said.

"Not having the best date?" Bulma asked, taking up the mirror space beside her to reapply her mascara.

"Not really. I never seem to have any luck. I'm pretty sure he and Chi Chi have a thing and aren't ready to admit it. I'm not the kind of person to stand in between them," she said.

"Yeah, I get that impression, too. I'll have to talk to her about it. You're still going to come out, right?"

"I was going to leave, but I guess that would be pretty rude," 18 answered quietly.

"Well, I think you should stay and have a few drinks with me and we'll dance and have a good time, okay?" Bulma suggested. She didn't leave the girl time to answer as she dragged her back out into the restaurant, where her friends were grabbing the check and getting ready to head out to the bar.

***

Vegeta groaned as his cell phone started vibrating. It was probably stupid 18 texting him about how bad her date was. He had a mind to ignore it, as he was just comfortably playing Gears of War 2, but his curiosity got the better of him and he flipped open his phone.

_Veg. Get UR ass over here and get drunk w/ me. I need a distraction._

Shaking his head, he sauntered over to his bathroom and hopped in the shower. 

***

Next time: The gang heads out to the bar, where a few drinks lowers a few peoples' inhibitions, including Vegeta's.

More to happen soon, including some definite B/V. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! :).


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z. However, I do own Vegeta's hot ass.*

Chapter Four

Last Time:

_Vegeta groaned as his cell phone started vibrating. It was probably stupid 18 texting him about how bad her date was. He had a mind to ignore it, as he was just comfortably playing Gears of War 2, but his curiosity got the better of him and he flipped open his phone._

_Veg. Get UR ass over here and get drunk w/ me. I need a distraction._

_Shaking his head, he sauntered over to his bathroom and hopped in the shower._

***

While they were waiting in line outside the bar, Bulma quickly lit a cigarette.

"Hey, I didn't know you smoked," 18 said, "could I grab one off of you?" she asked. Bulma nodded and tossed her one. Chi Chi rolled her eyes from beside her. She'd already chastised Bulma playfully for smoking out the window of the dorm room, but her older brother smoked as well, so she was used to it.

"Sorry, Chi," Bulma said, offering her an apologetic smile.

"I don't care as long as it's not in my mouth. Now, why the fuck are we still out here? Don't these people know who I am?" she whined. Bulma laughed and pulled out her vibrating cell phone. She had a message from Yamcha.

_Hey babe. Hope U R having a good time. I love U Schnooks._

"Aw, so cute!" Chi Chi exclaimed, looking over her shoulder. Bulma smiled and quickly typed in a response before Chi Chi had a heated word with the bouncer, who immediately opened the queue and let them into the club. She was amazed as she looked around. Not an ordinary club, this place was filled with different themed areas. There was a swanky lounge with comfortable looking couches and bright lights, a room with flashing strobe lights and techno music, and what was called the "wet room", which had sprinkler systems and flying paint and more flashing lights. She knew she was going to have a good night.

The group started off in the lounge after 18 spoke with Goku and they decided to finish the night off as just friends. Chi Chi ordered a bottle of champagne, while the boys opted for a round of import beer.

"This is really good," Bulma exclaimed as she downed a flute of the champagne. The waiter walked by and gave her a wink. Bulma offered a smile just to receive a playful smack from Chi Chi.

"Bulma! You bad girl! What about Yamcha?"

"It's just a little flirtation, Chi, plus he's not here, so he'll never know," she replied mischievously. She'd already had a few drinks before reaching the club and she was feeling a little giddy, but when Launch got up to go to the washroom and fell over giggling, she knew she wasn't the only one.

"OH!" the group called as the glass Launch had been holding broke on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up, assholes or I'll kick your asses!" she said, glaring. She collected herself and resumed her trip to the bathroom. Bulma poured herself another glass and turned to 18.

"Glad you stayed?" she asked. 18 nodded.

"Yeah, you're alright Briefs," she said. Bulma let out a small giggle and 18 checked her phone, which was vibrating.

_Where the fuck R U? This place is packed_

"Shit, my friend's here, I'd better go and collect him," 18 said before she got up to walk to the front.

"I wonder who she invited," Chi Chi said. Bulma noticed that the boys were occupied in a drinking game and she could finally talk to Chi Chi alone.

"Chi, I need to ask you something," she said. The girl focussed her attention on her and nodded.

"What's going on between you and Goku?"

Chi Chi blushed severely and looked down at the floor.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but it seems pretty obvious that you feel something for him," Bulma continued.

"No, it's okay," Chi Chi said, "I've liked Goku ever since he moved here. He's sweet and charming, and, well, sexy," she admitted in a whisper, "but I don't think he likes me the same way. He's never made a move or asked me out, so I think he just wants to be friends."

"Have you ever thought maybe he's scared? You're beautiful and charismatic, so maybe he feels intimidated by you. I think you should make a move on him!" Bulma replied, excited.

"Do you think so?" the girl asked.

"Definitely," Bulma replied, "and then you have to tell me all about it!"

"Thanks B- I think I will. Later, though, first I need another drink!"

Chi Chi went up to the bar to grab the two girls each a double rye and diet, and Bulma saw 18 coming back to the table. She frowned when she saw the 'friend' she'd brought with her. She had to admit Vegeta looked handsome in slacks and a dress shirt complete with suspenders, but the surly look on his face reminded her of how crotchety he was and how much she hated him!

"Well, well, look who's here looking like a slut," he grumbled as he and 18 sat down on the couch beside her.

"Shut up, Vegeta, you're just jealous because you know you could never have me," she retorted.

"Jealous? That's a laugh. You think you're so sexy with your blue hair and perfect ass," he said.

"So you do think it's perfect?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Perfectly fat," he spat out. 18 jumped in,

"Alright guys, enough. Vegeta, be cool, seriously," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"So you take her side?" he said incredulously.

"She wasn't the one who started it. If you could both just shut up and not fight, I'm sure we can have a good time," she stated. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms angrily.

"Fine by me," Bulma said, frowning as well. Chi Chi came back with the drinks and surveyed the scene.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Just these two squabbling," 18 replied.

"Whatever, after this drink we're going dancing!" the raven haired girl exclaimed. She handed Bulma her drink which she graciously gulped down, too pissed to care about how drunk she got. Soon she was feeling pleasantly buzzed and ready to go out onto the dance floor.

"Come on girls, let's dance!" she said, and grabbed Chi Chi and 18 and dragged them up onto the dance floor. She didn't care if that ass-hat Vegeta was around, she was going to have a good time.

***

Vegeta frowned as he downed another scotch on the rocks. 18 had gone off to dance with the harpy and that blue-haired bitch, and he was left here with that idiot Kakkarot, the Cue-Ball, the blonde haired psycho Launch and Maron, his ex. Though he kept to himself, he caught her gaze a few times looking over at him. He hoped she didn't try to talk to him; he wasn't ready to listen to anything she had to say. Why he had dated her in the first place was a mystery, and now a regret. He decided to look over at the dance floor, where his traitor best friend was living it up without him. She looked happy up there though, with the two other girls, and he had to admit that Bulma looked good tonight. Better than good, she looked hot.

"Having a good time, Vegeta?" Goku called over to him.

"Did I say you could speak to me, Kakkarot?" he growled.

"Well, no, but I didn't know I had to ask," Goku replied, obviously confused. There was no point in even insulting him, it was like the kid had been dropped on his head.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find someone to occupy me," he said, more to himself, and finished his drink. He made his way onto the dance floor in the techno room, smirking as he noticed all the girls staring at him. He knew he had the pick of whichever girl was there, but he took his time, finally settling on a fiery looking redhead.

"How are we tonight?" he said as he reached her, his voice deep and gravely.

"Oh, good," the girl said coyly, "want to dance, sexy?"

"Sure," he said and smiled as the girl started gyrating beside him. He ran his hands down her body, shocked as always that girls let him do whatever he wanted with them. He was about to ask her to come home with him when he looked out across the dance floor and noticed that annoying blue-haired wench getting accosted by some asshole. She was drunk and trying to push him away but he ignored her, pressing her into a corner and slobbering all over her neck. _Just ignore it, Vegeta_, he thought to himself, but his gut nagged at him as he imagined the girl being taken advantage of. He liked to play the field, but he would never take advantage of anyone.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said to his dance partner, and pushed his way through the crowd of dancing couples to the corner where Bulma was helplessly flailing.

"Get off me, you jerk!" she squealed.

"Aw, come on, baby, you don't mean that," the scum-bag murmured to her.

"I think she asked you to leave her alone," Vegeta growled, stepping up to the guy. He turned away from Bulma and sized Vegeta up, laughing.

"You think you can handle me, dwarf?" he slurred. Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows. No one insulted his height and got away with it.

"Yeah, I think I'll have no problem with a bitch like you," he replied, then gave the guy a hard punch to the stomach. The sleaze-ball doubled over in pain, tears springing to his eyes and his face turning green.

"Now get lost before I really punch you," Vegeta said. The guy nodded and ran away as fast as he could. Vegeta turned to Bulma, who was crying with fright, frozen still.

"I don't think he'll bother you anymore," he said to her.

"Thank you, Vegeta," she said slowly, still shocked at the exchange, "you just saved me there."

"There wouldn't have been a problem if you could handle your alcohol," he muttered. Her face instantly turned to a scowl.

"Excuse me? I can handle my alcohol just fine, you jerk!" she spat at him.

He glared at her fiercely, leaning toward her, and surprisingly she matched his gaze, looking up at him with those startling blue eyes. He was speechless and let his gaze soften momentarily. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he was around her. It made him angry. He shouldn't feel sorry for this girl, or attracted to her, or like he wanted to kiss her…

Almost as if he couldn't control it he pushed her into the wall and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he kissed her, and he felt as if his stomach was being ripped out of his body. He wanted to stop, he couldn't stop, he wanted to kiss her, he couldn't do this! He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself away from her, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes wide and her fingers touching her lips.

Vegeta didn't care. He'd made a slip, one that he couldn't afford to make ever again. Hastily he left the bar, left 18, left Bulma and left any danger he could have caused by letting his guard down.

***

Okay, a bit shorter than I'd meant it to be. But what do you think? Please give me some reviews! It'll help me update faster ;)

Next Time: The morning after, school continues and we find out what Bulma thought about her kiss with Vegeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Last Time: He glared at her fiercely, leaning toward her, and surprisingly she matched his gaze, looking up at him with those startling blue eyes. He was speechless and let his gaze soften momentarily. He couldn't explain the feeling he got when he was around her. It made him angry. He shouldn't feel sorry for this girl, or attracted to her, or like he wanted to kiss her…_

_Almost as if he couldn't control it he pushed her into the wall and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as he kissed her, and he felt as if his stomach was being ripped out of his body. He wanted to stop, he couldn't stop, he wanted to kiss her, he couldn't do this! He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed himself away from her, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes wide and her fingers touching her lips._

***

Bulma awoke the next morning to the shrill ring of her cell phone on her bedside table. She groaned and rolled over to pick it up.

"Hello?" she mumbled, ignoring the drool crusted around her mouth. _Gross_, she thought.

"Babe! I was nervous when you didn't call me last night. What's up?" Shit, it was Yamcha. Suddenly it all came back to her, Vegeta, the kiss and how she'd felt so good afterward before she'd passed out. What was she going to say?

"Umm, yeah, sorry Yammy. I was just so tired I needed to go right to sleep," she lied. _What did you do that for?_ She asked herself. Shouldn't she be honest with her boyfriend? She pictured for a minute how the conversation would sound.

_"Oh, by the way, I kind of made out with your arch-nemesis last night. Also I liked it. Oops!"_ Right. Better to keep it to herself.

"So, what are you up to today?" she asked instead.

"Well, the fish smell is gone from most of the school so classes are going to be on for the afternoon. Do you want to do lunch? Just you and me?" He asked, causing her to smile.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the dining hall at noon?" she replied.

"Can't wait," Yamcha said, hanging up the phone. She clicked hers shut, realizing she had half an hour to get ready and make her way down. Grumpily she kicked off her blankets, not quite ready to leave her warm, comfy bed. She made her way to the bathroom, shocked to see Chi Chi already sitting on the couch with a warm coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine!" she called cheerfully.

"How the hell are you so peppy?" Bulma asked sceptically.

"I drank two redbulls when I woke up, but everything is great!" she said a little too enthusiastically, throwing up her arms and spilling her coffee all over the floor. "Shit. Well, while I'm making coffee, you want one?"

"Black with two sugar please," she answered, ducking off to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. She'd gone to sleep with her hair pulled into a high ponytail which was now a complete mess. Quickly she brushed it and tied it back up, then removed the black makeup stains underneath her eyes. Luckily she looked good without makeup, because this morning she was too lazy to fix herself any further.

Chi Chi had their coffee ready when she came out, and the girl eyed her suspiciously as Bulma sat down beside her.

"What?" she asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Something happened last night that we haven't talked about but you NEED to tell me about," Chi Chi said, a crazed grin appearing on her face.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Bulma said, feigning ignorance as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, come on Bulma! I saw you with Vegeta last night, and if you ask me, it was looking pretty hot!"

"Shit, you did see? Did anyone else?" she asked nervously. If someone told Yamcha, she knew his heart would break.

"No, I think I was the only one nosy enough to keep tabs on you. I knew there had to be some sort of chemistry going on between you two, the way you kept arguing, so go ahead, tell me all about it!" Chi Chi exclaimed. She leaned back on the couch like she was ready to hear a bedtime story.

"Chi Chi, this is serious. I have a boyfriend! I can't just go around kissing other boys, what is wrong with me?"

"Oh, relax. Things happen. I'm sure Yamcha has slipped up at least once, right?" Chi Chi pointed out.

"You are awful, you know that? At any rate, he did kiss this girl Stacey once back in middle school. But I mean, that was a long time ago, when we were really young. This is different, and I really don't want to be that cheating slut and lose my boyfriend over some drunk kiss that happened to be totally amazing," she finished, shocked at the words coming out of her mouth.

"I knew it! It did look way too good. But I don't think you need to tell Yamcha. You were drunk, it was a slip, and it's not as if you love Vegeta, right?"

"No way. I think he's a jerk!" Bulma exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air for effect.

"Then I think it's safe to say it was a mistake and move on with it. You're lucky that you have a good boyfriend, and trust me, I won't tell anyone about it."

"Thanks Chi Chi. Did you end up hooking up with Goku last night or what?"

"Ugh, _no._ He was so busy playing pool and he asked me if I wanted to play, which of course I didn't because I hate it, and that was pretty much it. I ended up drinking with 18 most of the night. She's actually a pretty cool chick," she replied.

"I like her too, if only she didn't hang out with that _asshole_," Bulma spat.

"Oh whatever Bulma. You think he's hot just like everyone else. The fact that he's an asshole only makes him more appealing," Chi Chi teased.

"I'm going to ignore that and go have lunch with my boyfriend," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes leaving Chi Chi giggling to herself on the couch.

***

"FUCK!" Vegeta shouted, leaping at his punching bag and knocking it hard. A little too hard, its chain snapped and it fell to the ground, the bag splitting open and its insides leaking out all over the gym floor. Vegeta leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily. His body was drenched with sweat, and with his shirt off, his scar was pounding. The stupid thing never stopped hurting, even since it had been years since he'd received it.

_Father,_ he thought, _Why did you need to curse me with this burden?_ He was sure his father had caused all of this, the lapses in memory, the scar, and the dangerous power he now held. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was safe from himself.

"Ouji, what the hell? Another punching bag?" the coach screamed at him. He turned to look at the coach, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Sorry, coach. Charge it to my dad," he muttered, draping his towel around his neck and heading for the showers. It was all that Briefs girl's fault. It was because of her he was so angry right now. She was the reason he'd lost his cool. How could he have let himself do that? Betray his attraction to her by kissing her in the middle of a crowded bar? She had a boyfriend, for Kai's sake. It didn't even matter how much he hated the pecker, she still belonged to him, and Vegeta had respect for that above anything. At least he thought he had.

He finished showering and changed back into his school uniform. He was starving, so he planned to meet up with 18 for lunch before stupid class started again. He wished he would have thought of a longer lasting solution than the fish idea so he could have a few more days to himself. Sometimes it was too much for him, being in a crowded room. Knowing that at any moment he could kill all of them.

"Veg! Hello? Spacecase?" He snapped out of his thoughts and realized 18 had come to meet him at the change room doors. Was he really so out of it?

"Sorry. Let's hurry to the cafeteria, I am starving," he growled.

"Really? You? I hope they made enough food today. I swear, I don't know how you aren't five hundred pounds," she said.

"Hmph," he replied. He crossed his arms as they entered the caf and found an empty place to sit.

"Grumpy today, or what? Sheesh," 18 commented, but Vegeta wasn't listening. Wasn't it just perfect that their seat would be in viewing distance of that idiot Yamcha and Bulma's table. Watching the two of them cooing at each other over French fries was hardly Vegeta's idea of appetizing. What did she see in that guy? He was a joke, hardly strong enough to protect her, and a dunce as well. _But could you really take care of her? Could you protect her without killing her?_

"Seriously, Veg, are you okay? You look a bit pale," 18 said, he eyes lined with concern. Vegeta forced himself to look away. Get her out of his mind, but that kiss had been so intoxicating. He needed to get out of here, needed to clear his head for a few hours. He needed to kill something.

"I'm not hungry. Cover for me," he managed to get out. He pushed his chair out and ran as fast as he could away from those deep blue eyes haunting his thoughts.

***

"I had a great dinner, Yammy," Bulma whispered, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck. She'd walked him to the gym where he would suit up for football practice.

"Me too, B," he said, kissing her neck. Bulma noticed he was a bit messy, leaving slobber all over her. Politely, she pushed him away.

"You'll be late," she said. He flashed her a smile and gave her a final peck on the cheek.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he said, then retreated into the guy's changeroom. Bulma sighed as she began walking back to her dorm room. Things had definitely changed. They'd spent most of the day talking about Yamcha, about football and food and how he was failing all of his classes but only needed to pass to keep himself on the team. It got boring, and then annoying when the topic always changed back to him.

And then there was the memory of that kiss that kept flashing through her mind. Never had anything uprooted her so much, it was like a hook through her stomach, a flash of lightning.

_Ugh, stop it Bulma, you are happy with Yamcha_, she scolded herself. She began to walk through the long glass corridor, noticing how dark it was outside. She was stopped short when she saw a glowing light outside. What the hell? She peered through the glass and noticed a figure glowing yellow in the distance, angrily taking down trees with single blows. He looked in her direction and for a moment her heart stopped.

As the figure flew lightning-fast into the forest, she knew for sure who it had been.

Vegeta.

***

I am SO sorry about how long this update has taken. I've switched from an office job to on the floor, so my time on computers is considerably less. I'm going to try to make this more often. Hope you guys like it, and as always, please review!

Next time: Bulma confronts Vegeta about what she saw, but how do two lonely souls fair together in a room alone?


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time: _

_Ugh, stop it Bulma, you are happy with Yamcha__, she scolded herself. She began to walk through the long glass corridor, noticing how dark it was outside. She was stopped short when she saw a glowing light outside. What the hell? She peered through the glass and noticed a figure glowing yellow in the distance, angrily taking down trees with single blows. He looked in her direction and for a moment her heart stopped._

_As the figure flew lightning-fast into the forest, she knew for sure who it had been._

_Vegeta._

***

It was a rough night, to say the least. After struggling through class the previous night, Vegeta had decided to indulge himself in a few drinks and overload of cigarettes. He felt like a loser drinking by himself up in his clock tower, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to do with himself, but his only other option was to mull everything over in his room. She'd fucking seen him, that bitch Bulma. No one knew about his secret powers, and she'd seen him transformed and knew it was him. He needed to get drunk, and the only place to be drunk and angry was where there was nothing around he could destroy. Right, like he needed to tear apart his bed yet again. His dad would fucking kill him.

_He'll probably kill me anyway,_ he thought bitterly, finishing his cigarette and tossing the butt into the can he kept beside him. His mind wandered to his father, his tall, foreboding stance and distinguished moustache. Vegeta Senior was the owner of some kind of experimental science laboratory, the inside of which Vegeta had never seen. His dad was rarely around, often off on _expeditions_ as he called them, and when he was around the household turned into a little bit of hell. At least when he was away Vegeta could find some form of solace, working out in the private gym or helping his mom around the house.

His memories were vague at best when dad was around. His mom usually holed herself up in her room with a bottle of bourbon and left Vegeta to fend for himself from his dad's rage. _Fuck mom_, he thought angrily, _fuck her and her vacant, fucked up problems._ He didn't know what his dad had done to her to make her so disengaged with reality, but whenever Vegeta returned home to visit her, her eyes were a little more empty, her skin sallower, the gaps under her eyes darker, deeper. It was a full-time job watching the woman, making sure she ate, bathed and didn't fucking kill herself. It was why he never wanted to go home, why he never talked about it around the few people he called friends.

Not even 18 knew all the details, even though she'd seen the scar trailing down his back. Thank god for 18. She never pushed, never questioned why it never healed. She never even questioned his random disappearances, always making sure he was okay without prying into his personal business. That was one reason why they were friends. Maybe the other reason was she was as fucked up as he was.

His head was starting to feel a little woozy from the bottle of rye he'd been sipping on throughout the evening. He giggled a little at his inebriation, forcing his face to drop the silly smile it had on. There was no way he was going to be alone and drunk tonight. That was something his mother did. Instead, he picked up his phone and called 18.

"Vegeta!" she shouted as she answered, "it's fucking two in the morning. You'd better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Get your ass over here. I've still got half a bottle of rye and I need someone to finish it with me," he said. He heard her sigh on the other end of the line.

"Are you okay? Did something happen tonight? I mean, for Christ's sake we just went out the other night!" she complained.

"Nothing happened," he lied, "I just felt like having a drink and I think you could use one too, you uptight bitch," he finished, teasing.

"Whatever. I'll be there in a minute and there had better still be some booze left for me!" she said, then clicked her phone shut.

Vegeta put his phone away and lazily lit another cigarette. He wanted to laugh over his predicament. Of course it would be Bulma to see his secret. The bitch he hated and wanted all at the same time. He contemplated which direction he would take to deal with the situation. He could pretend it never happened, ignore her completely and deny any accusations the woman might bring up. He could secretly kill her, drop her off a bridge or snap her neck. Then again, she was the heir to an enormous fortune, so somebody would likely investigate it and hunt his ass down. Or he could be straight with her. Tell her the whole goddamned story even. He laughed out loud at the thought, imagining her pretty blue eyes widening as he admitted to her that he was a genetic freak. Then maybe running, screaming through the hallways, rallying up the student body with torches and pitchforks to come and hunt him down.

Monster. That's what he was. A goddamned monster. He could crush that little body with his fingertips, turn her skin and bones into pulp. He could fly her up into space and watch as she slowly suffocated and turned blue from lack of oxygen. _Fuck_, he thought, _I have got some issues_. It was pretty clear he couldn't kill her. He'd never forgive himself for something of that magnitude. It was obvious that the best thing he could do was sit here and pour himself another drink.

"Jesus, Veg, you look like shit." It was 18 trudging up the clock tower stairs. She was still dressed in her pyjamas- pink with tiny sheep all over them. He resisted the urge to laugh, but she glared as a smirk curled on his face.

"And don't you dare say a word about these. My foster grandma made them herself for me," she warned, giving him a tell-tale eye. He turned his smirk into a knowing smile. 18 was adopted, but her parents were very wholesome people. The girl was fucking lucky. He would kill for normal parents. 18 took a seat beside him on his couch and mixed herself a drink, cringing at the pile of cigarette butts in the can.

"You're in rough shape. Did you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Not much," Vegeta admitted, lighting another smoke for himself and one for 18. She took it gladly, inhaling deeply. He admired the wisps of smoke that came curling out, undulating in front of them. In truth he didn't get much sleep most nights. Either his scar was burning or he was pissed off about something or other. Most nights he spent up here, smoking cigarettes and trying to fight off the demon inside him trying to take hold.

"Well, since you're not going to talk, I'm going to. I have a crush," 18 said giddily. Vegeta groaned.

"Another one? Who is it this time? I swear you've dated just about everyone in the student body," he said, exhasperated.

"Well, this one I haven't dated. I never really talked to him before the other night, but he's really funny and cute, I think he could be the guy!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with stars. Vegeta did a mental checklist in his head, tallying off who was at the bar the other night until he came up with a match.

"Not Krillin?" he asked, cringing slightly when she let out a forlorn sigh.

"Yeah, Krillin. If only he weren't dating that stupid cunt Maron I'm sure we could fall in love," she said.

"Come on, it's not like that's going to last. Maron isn't the kind of girl who sticks with one guy for a long time," he pointed out.

"Regardless, she's with him now, and that poses a problem for me. Can I really break them up without having a guilty conscience?"

"Are you even asking me that? Do you even have a conscience?" Vegeta retorted. 18 shot him a shocked look, then shook her head and took another swig of her drink.

"Whatever. What about you then? Don't you have your eyes set on someone?"

"Nope," he answered, purposefully keeping his gaze pointed downwards to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm, not even the pretty heiress you were making out with the other night?" she said pointedly.

"Fuck, does everyone know about that? I was drunk, and confused and I don't even know how it happened," he stammered, nearly knocking his drink over in the process.

"I think I was the only one that saw it, but come on Veg. It looked hot! Why don't you just go for it?" 18 asked. She was in a suddenly peppy mood, and Vegeta wouldn't have been surprised if she shot out some pom poms and started cheering.

"For one thing, she has a boyfriend," he said.

"Easily changeable," 18 replied smugly.

"And for another thing, she's an intolerable bitch who thinks she's better than everyone," he continued.

"Which is exactly what you find appealing in women. I mean, come on, that's why you like me!"

"And it'll never work. Case closed. She's not the kind of girl I could just fuck and move on with, you know that, and you know that's all I'm looking for, so there is no reason to push the matter," he said, finishing the conversation.

"Maybe she'll be the one to finally 'get' you," 18 suggested, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"Fuck, 18! No means no! I don't want any part of this, so stop pushing it! Why are you so insistent on this?" he shouted, pounding his fist on the small table in front of him.

"I just want to see you happy, Veg. I know there's something stirring in that clouded brain of yours, and I don't want you to drive yourself crazy with it. Just think about it, okay?" she asked, softening her voice. Vegeta grunted, deciding not to answer. 18 pushed herself straight up on the couch, looking like she was ready to give a speech.

"Now, are you going to help me break up Maron and Krillin?" she asked, thankfully deviating from the Bulma topic.

"This smells like a disaster," Vegeta commented, but he was willing to do anything to help his friend. Anything but what she was about to suggest.

"I need Maron to cheat on Krillin so he'll break up with her and be single," 18 said quickly, eyeing him to guage his reaction.

"Absolutely not, 18. I know what you're thinking and I am not going to hook up with Maron," he said, crossing his arms firmly. Fuck that. Not only was the girl psychotic, but she was his ex-girlfriend. Definitely not happening.

"Oh, Veggie, please? It won't even matter for you since you've been with her before, and then I might have a chance at real love!" 18 crooned, fluttering her eyelids and frowning like a lost puppy dog.

Vegeta sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't refuse the one request from his best friend.

"Fine. You set the shit up and I'll do it, but you owe me huge, and I'll decide when and how you can pay me back," he replied. Fuck, another cigarette wouldn't hurt.

***

When Bulma woke up the next morning she had to convince herself that what she'd seen last night had been a dream. People couldn't just _fly._ Nor could they turn glowing yellow and blow things up or do anything that she'd seen Vegeta do the night before. Those things just didn't happen. She slumped in her bed, squinting her eyes closed, trying to make sense of the situation. She was a genius, how could she not figure this out?

She was still applying mathematical formulas in her head when her alarm clock buzzed, signalling that she needed to get up and get ready for class. She groaned inwardly, pulling herself out of bed and making her way to the living room and kitchen she shared with Chi Chi. The room was empty and tidied when she opened the door, meaning Chi Chi was already out the door. Bulma remembered something about an early meeting with the principal regarding her credit card bills. She made herself a coffee and plopped herself onto the couch. She must've had nightmares last night, because she felt exhausted and grumpy. Not at all in the mood to go to class.

By the time she'd mustered up the energy to make it to class, she knew she would be late. She hated being late, but she trudged along the hallways as fast as she could, her uniform skirt swaying around her hips. She hurriedly text messaged Yamcha to see if he wanted to do lunch, and just as she was slipping her phone back into her bag, she heard that familiar, vain drawl.

"Don't you know cellphones are banned once the bell rings?" She spun around and saw Vegeta leaning against a brick wall, his famous smirk on his lips. _Don't think about the lips, Bulma_. Instead she pursed her own lips, eyeing him down.

"And I suppose you're the new hall monitor?" she taunted. His eyes momentarily flashed what could have been mistaken for mirth, but instantly returned to their dull glare.

"Good one, Briefs. I know you're stressed because you're late and that might tarnish your _perfect_ record, so I'll make this quick. You and I need to have a little chat," he said. _Absolutely not_, Bulma thought. She was still sure she'd hallucinated last night's freak occurances, so the only logical explanation was that he wanted to tell everybody he'd kissed her and ruin her life forever.

"We have nothing to talk about," she replied. She organized her bag and was about to continue her way down the hall when she felt her body slam against the wall. She opened her eyes and realized Vegeta had her pinned, his body pressing her against the rough brick, his breath mingling with hers. His glare bore into her, the power of it nearly paralyzing her.

"You and I need to have a chat, and that's final. Not here, not now. There is a door at the bottom of the clock tower. Make your way up the stairs at midnight, and I'll be waiting. I trust you know how to sneak out?" he sneered. She nodded, feeling heat rush through her body, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Midnight tonight. You keep your cute little mouth shut, and so will I," he finished. He let her go, leaving her to slump against the wall to the floor before strutting away down the hall.

Bulma stayed on the ground for a few minutes, breathing heavily and regaining her strength. His power was incredible, and suddenly she felt unsure if what she'd seen last night was a dream, or not. She decided she would go to see him, tonight, and verify everything for herself. She needed to know if such a _thing_ was possible.

***

Next time: The meeting in the clock tower, Veggie and 18's plan hatches, and we'll see what else I can fit in. Longer chapters to come, promise!

And please remember to REVIEW! .


End file.
